The awesome adventures of ninja Katie and detective Travis
by MunicoNinja11
Summary: Katie and Travis are 12 years old and best friends, even if they don't know themselves. They hang out and do some crazy stuf. AU and maybe a little ooc.


**Hello, this is my first fanfic ever so I hope it's not that horrible. This is a random story and if you like it I will write more chapters. The story is AU, there are no Gods in this story, well they are, but they're not gods. They're just human. So, please let me know what you think and if I should continue or delete this story, shut of my laptop and trow it out of the window.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I wished I did though, then I would be rich!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my mother language.**

Ringgggggggggggg!

Mr. Gardner almost had a heart attack from the ringing doorbell. He decided that he should teach the person who caused that a good lesson. SIghing, he stood up from his comfy chair in the living room. He stamped through the hall and when he reached the door, he put a grumpy look on his face and pulled the door open. Only to face…. Travis Stoll, the son of his good friend and neighbour Hermes Stoll. Now that was to bad, he couldn't yell at a 12-year old kid. And he couldn't stand those big blue puppy eyes that Travis could make. No matter how many times the kid used them, he would never get used to it. He also kind of had a soft spot for him and his brother because even it they were little pranking brats, they were really funny and cracked some good jokes. However, what Mr. Garder didn't realise was that he was looking not very nicely at Travis wo looked kind of scared. "Er…. Mr. Gardner? Hellooooo? Is anybody there?" Mr. Gardner stopped looking grumpy and thought by himself, this kid better has a good reason for disturbing me while I was watching this very important football game. "What is it Travis?" "Well, you see, I was bored and Connor is being annoying so I hoped I could hang out with Katie. I mean, only if you're fine with it. But being the awesome man you are you're fine wit it, aren't you?" "Whatever, just don't disturb me, I'm doing some imortant stuff."

Mr. Gardner walked back to the living room and Travis figured out that Katie would probably be in her room upstairs. He trew his sneakers in a corner in the hall and sneaked up on the stairs, as silent as he could with his awesome ninja skills. He was sure that this time Katie wouldn't hear him coming and he could finally surprise her. He only hoped that she wasn't changing clothes, because the last time that had happened, he ended up with a black eye and several bruises. Katie might look like an innocent small girl with her big green eyes, but, man, she had a good punch. Maybe Travis could learn some new ninja tricks from Katie. He crossed his fingers, hoping she wasn't changing clothes and aproached the door of her room. First he decided to put his ear on the door to see if he could hear anything. SIlent, either she was reading a book or she was doing a nap. Anyway, she probably wouldn't notice him sneaking in and he could finally, after all these attempts, scare her. Definitely.

He opened the door without making any noise he opened the door of Katie's room and peakened in, she wasn't on her bed…. He opened the door a little bit more, so that he could just slip through. He walked on the tip of his toes into the bedroom. He looked around, but there was no sign of anybody in there. He let himself fall down on Katie's bed. Where could she be? He stood up again and began pacing, touching his nonexistant beard while he was doing so. Suddenly he stopped pacing, maybe she was in the badroom. And now detective Travis the superawesome ninja detective was on a roll. Mr. Gardner never even said that Katie was upstairs! It could be possible that Katie was in the living room watching football with her dad. (because Travis knew what mr. Gardner meant with 'importnt stuff') But, Katie didn't like watching football, she thought it was overrated and always the same story. Men running afte a ball. No, she wasn't watching the football game. Maybe Katie got hungry and went to the fridge to get some food and she couldn't decide what to eat. Now he thought of it, mr. Gardner never even said Katie was home!

Travis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure slipping in the room without even making the slightest sound. The figure, who turned out to be Katie, tiptoed behind him and tapped him softly on his shoulder with her index finger. Travis, who was thinking up more complots, wanted to scold the person who disturbed his precious thoughts. So he turned around, but while he did this he realised that before there was nobody in the room. When he faced Katie he let out a high girly scream and fell backwards on the ground. Unfortunately for him, not on the soft blue carpet, but on the hard wooden Floor. There was a loud 'Thunk!' and for a few seconds there was no sound. Katie looked at Travis worriedly. Was he dead? Then she heard a groan when Travis tried to sit up. He muttered an "Ouch." with a groggy voice. Then Katie coudn't take it any longer and she cracked up. She laughed so hard she almost cried. Travis rolled his eyes and scowled as he watched her laugh for a few minutes. When Katie was finally done laughing, she choked out "You scream like a little girl Travis!" "No, I don't!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" ""Yes, you do." And before Travis had the chance to interfere she added "Anyway, what were you doing in my room?" "Your dad let me in." "Oh, okay. So why did you come here?" "I was bored and Connor was being an ass." "What did he do this time?" "He accused me of stealing the candy he stole from the Candy shop around the corner." Travis complained. Katie got big eyes and said "Can I have some?" Travis got a mischievous glint in his eyes and a goofy smile apeared. "Katie, you know me to well." And he handed her some chocolate bars. Katie walked to her closet and brought a six-pack of Red Bull back with her. "Are you sure about that Katie, I mean you get really crazy once you're hyper." " I don't care." Katie smiled. Travis grinned back at her. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
